narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation
Collaboration? Is this a Collaboration jutsu? I mean, it took both Kurotsuchi and Kitsuchi together to perform it. Yatanogarasu 04:43, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : I don't think so. Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm was not a collob tech. this could have a similar appliccation. : I agree that this os obviosly a collaboration jutsu, cause its used by 2 ppl at the same time, a la Dual Fang. and the tearing earth example u used is being used by one person only so by definition cant be a collaboration jutsu --FlameSkarr (talk) 22:12, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Nothing suggests it's impossible for one person to do it alone. Omnibender - Talk - 22:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Multiple Users Do we say that more users make it stronger like with Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm, which is why more than one did it? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:05, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Moving Earth Core? okay i just realised this, this technique seems incredibly similar to earth release moving earth core. heres why, firstly: it involves moving large area's of earth, secondly: it rises area's of earth (i know it's almost the the same as my first reason, but in these techniques even the smallest things matter), thirdly: well i don't have a third reason but sereously look at the them they are very similar. that's why i think these techniques should be considered related. Thought's? (talk) 04:26, December 27, 2011 (UTC) You could have also mentioned that the users of the tech. were Onoki's (who used Moving Earth Core) granddaughter and son/son-in-law. :P I wouldn't be opposed to listing that in the related box. you'll have to convince an Admin though. Skitts (talk) 04:35, December 27, 2011 (UTC) great, i wasnt sure anyonne would be able to understand that paragraph full of grammer mistakes. anyway, what about you admins gimme some insight on this. (talk) 04:38, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I have to disagree. Just because techniques have something in common doesn't make them related. Moving Earth Core allows one to move the terrain up or down as they desire without disturbing it. This jutsu allows one to expel objects from underground. The only thing they really have in common is moving the earth, which most earth jutsu can do. Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart and Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide are also capable large amounts of earth.--''Deva '' 04:58, December 27, 2011 (UTC) i see your point. but can we put the see also thing at the bottum of one of them like a link. like with mizugame no jutsu and mizubunshin no jutsu? (talk) 05:04, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't see enough similarities between these two techniques to warrant listing them as related techniques, for the reasons Deva 27 already pointed out. Omnibender - Talk - 14:18, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't think they're similar at all. Except being Earth Release techniques used by Iwagakure shinobi.--Cerez365™ 14:23, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Small Version Moving the question here: Should we add an image of the small version to the article to show the different stages of the attack?Norleon (talk) 13:06, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :Bump.Norleon (talk) 16:52, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ::"Bumps" are not necessary when the day the question was asked has not ended yet. Why even ask this question? Knowing the usual image uploaders, it will be done. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 17:01, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, I did not know that "Bumps-Rule" and I asked because I am one of the "usual image uploaders"...Norleon (talk) 17:04, August 15, 2013 (UTC) I don't know if there is or isn't a "bump rule", but it isn't really necessary when you pop this up three hours later in one day. I doubt anyone will have a problem with this. And yes I am aware you are one of them. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 17:11, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :I think it's good to upload it to show the differences properly. http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 17:13, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Done it after all.Norleon (talk) 17:20, August 15, 2013 (UTC)